


Caught In A Bad Romance

by poiregourmande



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drunk Sex, Lapdance, Loneliness, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol and loneliness usually don't go well together, but sometimes you could be surprised by the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Get Lost Tonight

  
Artie was growing tired of watching Brittany make out with Santana. At first, he thought it was hot, two girls making out so he could watch, but then he realized they were doing this for their own pleasure, and if he’d been allowed to watch, it was only because Brit had begged Santana to accept.  
  
When he tried saying something, though, Brittany turned to him and said:  
  
“It’s not cheating, Artie. Not when the plumbing’s not the same.”  
  
Santana looked at him smugly before turning Brittany’s face back to her to continue sucking face with his girlfriend.  
  
He rolled away angrily, grabbing a half-full bottle of Patrón: he really needed to take the edge off, even though he was already passably drunk. He looked around the room and was annoyed to notice that everybody was paired up. Even if some of them were shouting at each other instead of making out – Quinn and Sam – they weren’t alone.  
  
He was grateful when Mercedes rolled him next to the stage and gave him a mike, insisting that they sing _Blame It On The Alcohol_. He took another swig of tequila before the song started.  
  
He loved singing with Mercedes; their voices went really well together. It made him feel good and he kinda forgot about his problems with Brittany – or maybe it was because every time it was Mercedes’ turn to sing he took another gulp from his bottle. He took a look around the room and saw something that almost made him spit it all out.   
  
Kurt’s prep boy was there by the couch, giving a lap dance to Finn. Finn looked a bit uncomfortable, but he didn’t push him away.  
  
Artie looked over at Kurt, who was sitting on the piano bench, staring at them, visibly pissed off. He knew from Mercedes that Kurt was really into that guy, so he knew how it must feel to invite him at a party only to see him make out with Rachel and flirt with his step-brother.  
  
After the song ended, Artie rolled over to Kurt.   
  
“Boy, you look like you could use a drink.”   
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and hesitated.  
  
“Yeah, whatever. Not like I still have a reason not to, anyway.”  
  
“That’s the spirit!” Artie said, handing him the bottle.  
  
Kurt took a look at it.  
  
“We’re gonna need another bottle, though, there’s only a shot left in this one.” He downed it and set the bottle on the piano, standing up to go get another one.  
  
Kurt had to walk past Finn and Prep-Boy to get to the liquor cabinet, so he came back even more irritated than before. They didn’t even notice him when he passed by them.  
  
“Yeah, definitely gonna need some of this,” he said, sitting back on the bench and opening the bottle. He took a long gulp, eyes closed, and leaned back against the piano. Artie took the bottle from him and had a shot or two before saying:   
  
“I know, it sucks… I feel ya.”  
  
He glanced over at Brittany, who was now being straddled by Santana. Due to her mostly-undressed state, they didn’t look very far from actually having sex right there on the couch. Unable to watch more of this, Artie turned his attention back to Kurt, who was looking at Finn and the dude – he really should try to remember his name – like he both wanted to crawl into a hole and stand up to caught a bitch at the same time. Artie put a tentative hand on Kurt’s knee and handed him the bottle.  
  
“Here. They’re not worth it.”  
  
Kurt accepted the bottle and took a shot or two before noticing Artie staring angrily at Santana again.   
  
“You should follow your own advice, you know. Kurt put his hand over Artie’s, which was still on his knee. That managed to pull him out of his thoughts.  
  
“You’re right. Let’s party!” he said, pulling Kurt by the hand. Kurt took another swig of tequila before handing the bottle to him. He started dancing, and damn, did the boy know how to move his body.  
  
One good thing about being stuck in a wheel chair was that dancing with someone almost always ended up with him getting a free lap dance. The great amount of tequila that Kurt had drunk seemed to be doing its thing: Kurt was dancing almost obscenely in front of him, getting closer and closer. Honestly, the boy looked like he was born to lap dance, and frankly, Artie didn’t dislike the view.   
  
The song was _Shake That Ass_ , by Eminem, and he was surprised to hear that playing at Rachel’s. Puck must have plugged his iPod to escape the endless 80’s pop that played before. It was both weird and enticing to see Kurt dancing on such a song, but he killed it, and even sang along a bit, slurring the words.   
  
The song, sadly, came to an end, and Kurt stopped dancing, reaching for the bottle Artie was holding. He lost his balance, though – probably because of the booze – and he fell on Artie’s lap, giggling. When he tried to get up, though, Artie grabbed his hips to stop him. He didn’t know why he did it, though; he just knew that his lap was as good a place as any for Kurt to be sitting. Also, after a lap dance like this, he kinda wanted to keep Kurt close and never let go.   
  
Kurt shifted in his lap to get comfortable, putting an arm around Artie’s shoulders to keep his balance, but he didn’t try to get up again. He grabbed the bottle and took a shot from it. His lips were glistening with tequila, and Artie couldn’t look away, he was staring at them shamelessly.   
  
Lifting a hand to Kurt’s neck, he pulled him in and leaned in, pressing their lips together messily. His tongue went to taste the slight burn of the alcohol that lingered on Kurt’s lips and on his tongue that met Artie’s when Kurt parted his lips to deepen the kiss.   
  
The effects of the alcohol combined with the feelings of hurt and loneliness made them both horny and needy. Neither of them wanting, to break the kiss, it lasted really long, until they didn’t know where they were anymore, and frankly didn’t care. Hungry and sloppy, demanding and desperate, they kissed and bit and sucked and licked, ravishing each other’s mouth like nothing else mattered.   
  
Artie was digging his fingers into Kurt’s neck as if he could get him closer than he already was. His other hand was pulling at his shirt to find more of that soft and warm skin he didn’t know he needed until _just now_.  
  
He moaned into the kiss when Kurt’s hands found their way into his hair and began to grab at it. Artie broke the kiss, and Kurt’s disappointed moan soon became a luscious groan when Artie began licking at his neck, undoing the first button of his shirt to have access to more skin.   
  
Kurt, as per usual, was wearing clothes that covered way too much of his body. Artie managed to uncover his neck, and it had to do for now, but he knew he’d want more soon. He bit and suck at the skin until Kurt’s moaning and breathing in his ear became too much. His cock was now painfully hard and there was no way Kurt didn’t feel it: he was sitting directly on it.  
  
“Wanna go somewhere less… crowded?” Artie asked suggestively.  
  
Kurt nodded frantically before burying his head in Artie’s neck, kissing and licking it sloppily. Artie rolled his chair to the basement bathroom, glad that everyone was too drunk or busy to notice them; he didn’t feel like explaining himself, especially since he didn’t even know why he wanted Kurt this much.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Kurt got up from his lap to close and lock the door. When he came back, he knelt before the chair, unbuttoning Artie’s pants.  
  
“Let’s take care of that, shall we?” he said, a naughty look in his eyes.  
  
Artie gasped. So Kurt had indeed felt the hardness of his cock, and now – was he actually offering to get him off?  
  
It seemed so; Kurt had unfastened his pants and was trying to push them down, which wasn’t easy since Artie was sitting. He pushed himself up with his arms, allowing Kurt to pull down his pants and boxers.  
  
Kurt took his cock in his hand, his eyes widening at the touch. Artie thought it must have been his first time with a guy for him too. Kurt began by stroking him softly. He looked like he couldn’t believe it was happening and couldn’t be happier, and Artie couldn’t help himself: he leaned in and kissed him deeply, tangling his fingers in his hair.   
  
When Kurt broke the kiss, Artie was disappointed, because he needed his mouth so much, but then Kurt took his cock in his mouth and Artie couldn’t believe it, but it was real, Kurt was licking his length slowly, taking his time.  
  
He was going so slowly that Artie thought he’d explode or lose his mind, and he wished Kurt would go faster because he really needed to get off, but at the same time he kinda wanted to have this mouth on his cock forever.   
  
Kurt was licking his cock endlessly, teasing him with the tip of his tongue, tasting him shyly and lapping at the drops of precome leaking. It was completely mind-blowing and Artie would probably be hopelessly bucking his hips, trying to fuck Kurt’s mouth, if he could move them. Which was probably better like that, actually, because it was so amazing that he’d probably choker Kurt if he could move like he wanted.  
  
He whimpered and grabbed Kurt’s head desperately and Kurt finally seemed to understand what Artie needed. He took his cock deep in his mouth, sucking hard on it. He moaned around it, looking Artie straight in the eye, his look filled with pure want, and Artie went over the edge, pulling at Kurt’s hair to warn him. Kurt’s eyes widened, he replaced his mouth with his hand, and in two fast pumps it was over.   
  
Artie’s come spurted all over Kurt’s hand, and it was the best feeling ever. His back, which he didn’t notice was arched before, slumped back against his chair – he felt like he’d just melted all over Kurt’s hand.  
  
He snapped back to reality and looked at Kurt who was panting heavily and was looking back at him with a debauched look that made Artie’s cock stir like it was trying to get hard again too soon.   
  
He motioned for Kurt to get up and he managed to get him out of his pants and briefs in no time.   
  
“Come here, your turn,” he said, patting his own lap. Kurt sat on him sideways, and he was beaming with anticipation.   
  
Artie couldn’t wait any longer: he closed his fist around Kurt’s hard cock and began pumping fast when he heard him gasp. It was so different than jerking himself off; Kurt was squirming in his lap, panting and moaning in Artie’s ear; it was so hot, and he wanted to do everything he could so that it would never stop.  
  
He nudged Kurt’s jaw with his nose, searching for his mouth. He needed to get more of him, to taste him again, getting lost in him. He finally found it and ravished it with his own mouth; the kiss was filthy and frantic – he was too focused on his hand on Kurt’s cock to care about where he was kissing, licking or biting, as long as it was near Kurt’s mouth, as long as he could still hear his whimpers and feel his hot wet breath on his face. He bit Kurt’s lower lip hard and he felt him tense up in his arms. The cock in his hand twitched a few times, and Kurt released himself all over Artie’s hand as he nearly screamed in his mouth.  
  
Kurt’s whole body trembled, pressed to Artie as he rode out his orgasm. He pressed their foreheads together, sighing with contentment and exhaustion.  
  
They cleaned themselves in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. They’ve never been really close before, and now they just had mind-blowing sex, so it was a bit awkward.  
  
Kurt pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, whispering “thanks” in his ear, and he left the bathroom with a new spring in his step.   
  
Artie waited a few minutes before following him, to make sure nobody noticed. When he got back to the party, Kurt and Finn were getting ready to leave, trying to persuade a very drunk Blaine – oh, he finally remembered his name! – to get up and come with them. As they made their way to the stairs, Kurt turned around and waved at him – his usual wave, when he wiggled his fingers - with a smile on his face.  
  
Artie was glad he’d managed to cheer him up. Plus, it made him forget about Brittany, and it was an awesome payback.


	2. So Hollow

Artie didn’t see Kurt again until several weeks later, when Mercedes invited all the New Directions members and Kurt to her place for dinner.   
  
After dinner, Artie got out on the patio, alone with his thoughts. He couldn’t stand having to watch, _again_ , how Brittany acted more like a couple with Santana than with himself, so he left while everybody was busy doing the dishes, and he didn’t think anyone noticed.   
  
He heard the door open and close behind him, and Kurt sat in the stairs in front of him. They kept silent for a while, and finally Kurt spoke:  
  
“You’re not happy, are you?”  
  
Artie shrugged.  
  
“Are you?” he answered.  
  
“The guy I had a huge crush on is now dating my step-brother, who was also my first love and always said he was straight. Your girlfriend is clearly in love with her best friend, who hates your guts because you’re the only obstacle standing in her way. Do you think we’re happy?” he asked in his usual sarcastic tone.  
  
Artie sighed.  
  
“You’re right. I do think I was happy that night, though,” he added after a long pause.  
Kurt scoffed.  
  
“You were drunk.” You probably don’t even remember exactly what happened.” Kurt crossed his arms and looked away, avoiding Artie’s eyes.  
  
“Sure I do,” he sounded more hurt than he intended to let out. “I think about it all the time – about you – and it’s the only thing that keeps me going when – “  
  
He stopped talking, feeling his voice breaking. Kurt stood up and closed the gap between them, kneeling before his chair, and took his hands, a worried look on his face.  
  
“When…?” Kurt sad smile encouraged him to continue.  
  
“When it gets too hard with Brit. When she’s… ¨ _like this_.” He motioned towards the house, and Kurt nodded understandingly.  
  
“Do you love her?”  
  
“I did – I do. And I can tell she loves me too. She’s just in love with Santana too.”  
  
Kurt looked him straight in the eye.  
  
“She can’t have both, you know.”  
  
Artie shook his head.  
  
“She won’t make a choice because she’s afraid to hurt me.”  
  
“She already does.”  
  
Artie looked away. He knew it was the truth, he even knew what he had to do, but he didn’t want to admit it. Kurt stood up, giving a small squeeze to his shoulder.   
  
“Think about it,” he said softly before getting inside.  
  
***  
  
Artie found himself three days later, dialing Kurt’s number nervously. He needed to tell someone, but most of all, he needed to hear his voice.   
  
Kurt answered at the third ring, sounding surprised – Artie had never called him before.  
  
“Artie? Are you okay?”  
  
“I – I broke up with Brittany.”  
  
“Want me to come over?” Kurt immediately offered.  
  
Artie nodded, before remembering Kurt couldn’t see him, so he managed to utter a feeble “yes”.  
  
“I’ll be right there,” Kurt said before hanging up.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kurt was knocking on his half-closed bedroom door, peeking inside.   
  
Artie, lying on his bed, motioned him to come in.  
  
“Your mom let me in.”  
  
Artie gave a small nod and resumed his staring at the ceiling. He saw Kurt sit on the bed out of the corner of his eye.   
  
“It was the right thing to do.”  
  
“Doesn’t feel like it,” Artie croaked.  
  
“I know it doesn’t. But you couldn’t stay in a relationship like that. You weren’t happy.”   
  
“And now I am?” Artie snapped.  
  
He cursed himself for taking it out on Kurt, the only person he knew could make him feel better. He gave him a sorry look.  
  
“You will be.”  
  
Kurt lied by his side on the bed and pulled him into a warm embrace. Artie could feel a wave of calmness wash over him, and after a long time breathing in Kurt’s presence, he fell asleep.  
  
Artie woke up a few hours later, and it all came back to him, hitting him like a truck. He’d managed to forget the breakup and how much hurt he felt for a couple of hours, but now that he was awake, even Kurt’s arms couldn’t help him numb the hollow feeling inside of him. He felt tears coming to his eyes and he couldn’t stop his shoulders from shaking with his sobbing.   
Beside him, he felt Kurt waking up. When he noticed Artie crying, he pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head to comfort him.  
  
Artie pulled away quickly; it was too much at once. Kurt looked at him confusedly.   
  
“It – it’s too soon,” Artie tried to explain. “I don’t know how I feel about this – about us, and –“ He felt his voice break at this point and he looked away from Kurt, unable to say anything more.   
  
“It’s alright,” Kurt said softly. “I’m not trying to replace her. I’m not asking anything from you. I just want to be there for you if you need me.”  
  
Artie nodded and let himself lean into Kurt’s embrace again. They lay there a long time, just looking at each other, thinking about how it was going to go, holding each other not to fall or get lost, and maybe crying a little.   
  
It would take some time, he’d have to let his heart heal, but he knew they’d be okay.  
  
They’d be together.


End file.
